Tom Marvolo Riddle
, Wielka Sala, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, Szkocja, |krew = PółkrwiHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) |tytuł = Prefekt |pseudonim = * Lord Voldemort * Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać * Czarny Pan * Sam-Wiesz-Kto * Lord Jakmutam * VoldekZostał tak nazwany przez Irytka po Drugiej Bitwie. * Valdzio * VoldemorPrawidłowa wymowa; nazwisko pochodzi z języka francuskiego, gdzie głoska 't' jest niema. * Lord Voldecoś |płeć = M |oczy = * Ciemnobrązowe * Czerwone * Niebieskie |włosy = * Czarne * Brak |rodzina = * * * Delphini * * * * * * * * * Harry Potter * * * * Albus Potter * James Potter II * Lily Luna Potter |różdżka = * Cis, 13,5 cala, pióro feniksa * Wiąz, 18 cali, włókno ze smoczego serca * Czarna Różdżka Nie był jej prawowitym właścicielem. |bogin = Własna śmierć |praca = Borgin & Burkes |przynależność = * Śmierciożercy * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Slytherin * Klub Ślimaka |aktor = * Richard Bremmer (HP1), * Christian Coulson (16 lat, HP2), * Ralph Fiennes (HP4, HP5, HP7), * Hero Fiennes-Tiffin (11 lat, HP6), * Frank Dillane (16 lat, HP6), * Michael Berendt (18 lat, HP6) |rasa = Człowiek }} Lord Voldemort (właśc. Thomas „Tom” Marvolo Riddle Jr; ur. 31 grudnia 1926 − zm. 2 maja 1998 r.) — czarodziej półkrwi, potężny czarnoksiężnik, przywódca śmierciożerców. Ślizgon za czasów nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Tom urodził się 31 grudnia 1926 roku w sierocińcu Wool's jako jedyne dziecko Toma Riddle'a i Meropy Gaunt. W wieku jedenastu lat rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie i został przydzielony do Domu Węża, Slytherinu. Już za czasów edukacji zaczął tworzyć pierwsze horkruksy oraz planować zawładnięcie światem czarodziejów. Po zakończeniu nauki stworzył grupę popleczników, których nazwał śmierciożercami. Początkowo pracował w sklepie Borgin & Burkes, a po śmierci Chefsiby Smith słuch o nim zaginął. Wkrótce wrócił i wszczął Pierwszą Wojnę Czarodziejów. W 1981 roku utracił swą moc próbując zabić małego Harry'ego Pottera, gdy jego zaklęcie odbiło się od dziecka i rykoszetem ugodziło jego samego. Powrócił czternaście lat później na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton. W 1998 roku został zabity przez Harry'ego Pottera, podczas Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart. Pochodzenie Jego matka (Meropa Gaunt) z pochodzenia była czarownicą, za to ojciec (Tom Riddle) mugolem, którego później Tom własnoręcznie zabił. Tak więc sam Voldemort jest czarodziejem półkrwi. Matka Voldemorta, bez pamięci zakochana w Tomie Riddle'u, podała mu eliksir miłości, aby ten zwrócił na nią uwagę. Regularnie musiała podawać mu kolejne dawki eliksiru, jednakże w pewnym momencie zaprzestała podawania napoju, myśląc, iż po tak długim czasie z nią spędzonym naprawdę się w niej zakochał. Nadzieje okazały się płonne, gdyż Riddle ją opuścił i nigdy nie wrócił. Biografia Wczesne życie Meropa Riddle, po tym jak zaszła w ciążę, została porzucona przez swojego męża – Toma Riddle'a. Najprawdopodobniej stało się tak, ponieważ czarownica przestała podawać mu eliksir miłosny, zapewne licząc, że darzy ją uczuciem lub zostanie z nią ze względu na dziecko. Meropa żyła w Londynie jako żebraczka, straciła także swoje magiczne zdolności lub też nie chciała ich używać''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, rozdział 13, ''Samotny i skryty Tom Riddle. 30 grudnia 1926 roku wyczerpanej kobiecie udało się dotrzeć do sierocińca Wool's. Została tam przyjęta i niecałą godzinę później urodziła syna, a wkrótce po porodzie zmarła. Wcześniej zdążyła jedynie nadać dziecku imiona: Tom – po ojcu i Marvolo – po dziadku, a także wyjawiła jego nazwisko – Riddle. Chłopiec został przyjęty do sierocińca, gdzie spędził dzieciństwo, a jego opiekunką była pani Cole – starsza kobieta, która pełniła tam rolę przełożonej. mały|lewo|210px|11-letni Tom Riddle Już jako niemowlak Tom wyróżniał się spośród innych dzieci. Prawie wcale nie płakał, a opiekunki uważały, że jest dziwny. Kiedy chłopak podrósł, inne dzieci zaczęły się go bać. Tom zauważył, że potrafi w wyjątkowy sposób kontrolować rzeczywistość – mógł przesuwać przedmioty bez dotykania albo wpłynąć na zwierzęta, żeby wykonywały jego polecenia. Umiał też sprawiać w niezwykły sposób fizyczny ból i przykrość osobom, które go denerwowały, ale robił to na tyle sprytnie, że nigdy nie przyłapano go na gorącym uczynku. Pewnego razu Tom pokłócił się z Billym Stubbsem, a następnego dnia jego królik „powiesił się” na krokwi. Innym razem zaprowadził Amy Benson i Dennisa Bishopa do jaskini. Ta wizyta tak nimi wstrząsnęła, że przez długi czas nie mogli wydusić słowa. Chłopak zabierał także innym dzieciom należące do nich przedmioty i przechowywał je w szafie w swoim pokoju, jako pewnego rodzaju trofea. Wizyta Dumbledore'a Kiedy chłopak miał 11 lat wizytę w sierocińcu złożył mu Albus Dumbledore, pełniący wówczas funkcję profesora transmutacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Pani Cole przeprowadziła z nauczycielem rozmowę o Tomie, w której opowiedziała Albusowi historię chłopca. Wspomniała także o nietypowym zachowaniu Riddle'a i o jego relacjach z rówieśnikami. Następnie czarodziej odwiedził Toma w jego pokoju. Początkowo młody Riddle nie uwierzył Dumbledore'owi, który przedstawił się jako nauczyciel i powiedział, że przyszedł zaproponować mu miejsce w szkole. Chłopak sądził, że jego gość jest lekarzem i przyszedł zabrać go do zakładu dla obłąkanych. Dopiero kiedy Albus wspomniał o magii Tom mu uwierzył, ponieważ wcześniej zauważył u siebie nadzwyczajne zdolności. Zażądał także, żeby Dumbledore udowodnił, że on sam również jest czarodziejem. Nauczyciel zgodził się i w ramach demonstracji podpalił stojącą w pomieszczeniu szafę. Tom był wściekły i przerażony, ponieważ myślał, że zaraz spłonie cały jego dobytek, jednak kiedy po chwili Albus cofnął zaklęcie, to mebel był nieuszkodzony. Pod wpływem czaru ze środka szafy dobywał się cichy stukot. Kiedy Tom, na polecenie Dumbledore'a, otworzył mebel, to okazało się, że dźwięk dobywał się z pudełka. Riddle przyznał się, że przechowuje tam przedmioty zabrane innym dzieciom z sierocińca. Albus kazał zwrócić rzeczy ich właścicielom oraz przestrzegł, że w Hogwarcie kradzież i łamanie prawa jest surowo karane. Nauczyciel dał Tomowi pieniądze na zakup książek i wyposażenia do Hogwartu, a także listę potrzebnego sprzętu. Zaproponował także pomoc w załatwieniu wszystkich spraw, jednak Riddle odmówił twierdząc, że woli to zrobić samemu. Albus zatem przekazał mu, jak trafić do Dziurawego Kotła i jak dostać się na ulicę Pokątną. Tom, dowiedziawszy się o swym czarodziejskim pochodzeniu, zapytał Dumbledore'a, czy to jego ojciec był czarodziejem. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że jego matka, która zmarła w tak normalny, mugolski sposób i zostawiła go w londyńskim sierocińcu, mogła być czarownicą, dlatego też wolał myśleć, iż to jego ojciec był czarodziejem. Już wtedy czuł wstręt do wszystkiego, co pospolite i mugolskie, zwłaszcza do imienia „Tom”. Nauka w Hogwarcie (1938-1945) Przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Hogwarcie Tom zrobił zakupy na ulicy Pokątnej. Jednym z miejsc, które odwiedził był sklep Ollivanderów, w którym zakupił swoją pierwszą różdżkę – 13 i 1/2 cala, cisowa, z rdzeniem z pióra feniksaHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny, rozdział 5, Ulica Pokątna. Chłopak kupił także potrzebne wyposażenie, w tym używane szaty. Tom rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie we wrześniu 1938 roku w wieku jedenastu lat, a skończył w czerwcu 1945 roku. Po przybyciu do szkoły razem z innymi uczniami wziął udział z ceremonii przydziału. Kiedy tylko Tiara Przydziału dotknęła jego głowy, zdecydowała się umieścić go w Slytherinie. Tom szybko zdobył zaufanie grona pedagogicznego. Sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego i grzecznego chłopca, a przy tym był bardzo utalentowany i żądny wiedzy. Prawie wszyscy nauczyciele go uwielbiali, w tym m.in. dyrektor Armando Dippet i nauczyciel eliksirów, Horacy Slughorn. Jedyną osobą, która mu do końca nie zaufała był Albus Dumbledore, który w czasie pierwszego spotkania zaobserwował jego pragnienie potęgi i skłonność do krzywdzenia innych. Tom odkrył także, że założyciel jego domu – Salazar Slytherin – potrafił rozmawiać z wężami, co sprawiło, że poczuł się kimś ważnym. Tom traktował zamek jako swój dom, podobnie jak później Harry Potter, ponieważ sam nigdy nie doświadczył uczucia własnego miejsca w świecie. Podczas przerw wakacyjnych Riddle był jednak zmuszony do powrotu do sierocińca, którym pogardzał i bał się bardziej niż jakiegokolwiek innego miejsca na ziemi. W szkole Tom zaczął gromadzić wokół siebie grupę oddanych mu osób, a z powodu swoich zdolności i niezwykłej charyzmy szybko stał się ich nieformalnym przywódcą. Uczniowie stanowiący tę zbieraninę kierowali się różnymi motywacjami – część chciała realizować swoje ambicje związane z władzą, inni szukali ochrony, a jeszcze inni pragnęli poznać i stosować nowe formy okrucieństwa. Riddle nie darzył ich ciepłymi uczuciami, jednak ściśle ich kontrolował i wykorzystywał do dyskretnego dokonywania strasznych czynów. Sama grupa cieszyła się w szkole ponurą reputacją, jednak nigdy nie udało im się niczego udowodnić w niebudzący wątpliwości sposób. Później wielu spośród tych uczniów dołączyło do śmierciożerców i stanowiło rdzeń tej organizacji. Tom miał obsesję na punkcie swojego pochodzenia i podczas nauki w Hogwarcie starał się odkryć, kim byli jego rodzice. Początkowo poszukiwał śladu po swoim ojcu przeszukując między innymi trofea w Izbie Pamięci, spisy prefektów i książki o magicznej społeczności, jednak kiedy nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku, musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że jego ojciec nie był czarodziejem. Prawdopodobnie to ten zawód sprawił, że Tom porzucił swoje imię i nazwisko, a zaczął nazywać się „Lordem Voldemortem”. Wtedy zaczął też badać pochodzenie swojej matki i pomimo, że dysponował tylko imieniem jej ojca – Marvolo – to po długich poszukiwaniach udało mu się odkryć, że jest spokrewniony z Gauntami i, tak jak oni, jest potomkiem Salazara Slytherina. mały|prawo|210px|16-letni Tom Riddle Najprawdopodobniej na piątym roku nauki Tom został prefektem SlytherinuW latach 90. XX w. prefekci byli wybierani na piątym roku, więc za czasów Toma Riddle'a było prawdopodobnie tak samo. W tym czasie udało mu się odkryć i odnaleźć Komnatę Tajemnic oraz zapanować nad żyjącym tam bazyliszkiem. Jako Dziedzic Slytherina wypuścił potwora, aby oczyścić szkołę z czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia, którzy, w jego oczach, a także wedle tego, co twierdził Salazar Slytherin, nie byli godni pobierania nauk w Hogwarcie. Na skutek ataków kilkoro uczniów zostało spetryfikowanych, a w połowie czerwca 1943 roku jedna uczennica, Marta Warren, została zabita w damskiej toalecie po tym, jak spojrzała w oczy bazyliszka. Na skutek napaści Ministerstwo Magii rozważało nawet zamknięcie szkoły. W tym czasie Tom wysłał list do dyrektora szkoły, Armando Dippeta, w którym prosił o możliwość pozostania w Hogwarcie na czas wakacji. 13 czerwca dyrektor wezwał go w tej sprawie do swojego gabinetu, jednak był zmuszony odmówić z powodu powtarzających się napaści, które sprawiały, że szkoła nie była bezpiecznym miejscem. Aby uniknąć zamknięcia szkoły i konieczności powrotu do sierocińca, Tom zdecydował się zamknąć Komnatę Tajemnic, a jako winnego wskazał Rubeusa Hagrida, który potajemnie hodował w szkole akromantulę. Riddle'owi, który był prefektem i wzorowym uczniem, łatwo było przekonać grono pedagogiczne, że to Hagrid, który był miłośnikiem wszelkiego rodzaju bestii, jest odpowiedzialny za ataki. Półolbrzym został wyrzucony ze szkoły, a Tom otrzymał nagrodę za złapanie rzekomego winowajcy''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, rozdział 13, ''Bardzo sekretny dziennik. W tym czasie tylko Albus Dumbledore nie mógł uwierzyć w wersję Riddle'a, więc zaczął go dokładniej obserwować. Tom, uznając, że to nierozsądne ponownie otwierać komnatę, stworzył dziennik, w którym umieścił cząstkę swojej duszy tworząc z niego pierwszy z siedmiu horkruksów w nadziei, że kiedyś ktoś dokończy dzieło Slytherina. Latem 1943 roku, zaraz po zakończeniu piątego roku nauki, Tom uciekł z londyńskiego sierocińca i ruszył w drogę by odszukać swoich krewnych. Udał się do wioski Little Hangleton, gdzie trafił do chaty Gauntów, w której spotkał swojego wujka Morfina. Czarodziej na początku uznał nieznanego młodzieńca za mugola, Toma Riddle'a, lecz po chwili doszedł do wniosku, iż chłopak jest zbyt młody. Gaunt opowiedział mu historię Toma i Meropy, powiedział także, że jego ojciec wrócił do Little Hangleton i ożenił się z inną kobietą. Zaraz po tym Tom oszołomił wuja, zabrał mu różdżkę i udał się w stronę wzgórza, na którym znajdował się dwór Riddle'ów. Zabił tam swojego ojca, dziadka i babcię za pomocą zaklęcia Avada Kedavra, korzystając z różdżki Morfina. Następnie wrócił do chaty i zmodyfikował jego wspomnienia, tak aby czarodziej był przekonany, że to on dokonał morderstwa na mugolach. Voldemort ukradł także wujowi pierścień, z którego zrobił swojego drugiego horkruksa. W późniejszym czasie nosił go na lewej dłoni. Tom opuścił chatę, zostawiając nieprzytomnego Gaunta. Marvolo przyznał się do przestępstwa, którego nie popełnił i resztę życia spędził w Azkabanie. W czasie szóstego roku nauki Tom wziął udział w spotkaniu zorganizowanym przez profesora Slughorna w jego gabinecie. Kiedy pozostali uczestnicy udali się do swoich dormitoriów, Riddle wykorzystał sympatię, jaką żywił do niego nauczyciel, żeby zapytać go o horkruksy. Szczególnie był zainteresowany możliwością rozszczepienia duszy na więcej niż dwie części. Slughorn początkowo odpowiadał na pytania dotyczące tych czarnomagicznych przedmiotów, jednak kiedy Tom wypytywał o to, czy da się stworzyć siedem horkruksów, nauczyciel wydawał się wstrząśnięty takim pomysłem i zaczął żałować, że wdał się w tę dyskusję. Ponieważ Horacy zdawał siebie sprawę, że temat horkruksów nie jest w Hogwarcie mile widziany, to poprosił Toma o nierozpowiadanie o tej rozmowie, na co uczeń z ochotą przystał. Na krótko przed zakończeniem edukacji w Hogwarcie, Tom przekonał ducha Heleny Ravenclaw do ujawnienia lokalizacji diademu jej matki – Roweny Ravenclaw, jednej z czterech założycieli Hogwartu. Riddle wykorzystał swój urok osobisty i okazał Szarej Damie współczucie, co wystarczyło, żeby duch powiedział mu, gdzie schował ten przedmiot. Tom chciał za wszelką cenę odnaleźć diadem i przekształcić go w trzeciego horkruksa. Voldemort uwielbiał Hogwart i traktował go jak swój dom, dlatego cząstki swojej duszy chciał przechowywać w legendarnych przedmiotach, które początkowo należały do założycieli szkoły. Podczas siódmego roku w Hogwarcie Riddle został Prefektem Naczelnym. Był uważany za jednego z najbardziej błyskotliwych studentów jacy kiedykolwiek uczęszczali do Hogwartu, a podczas końcowych egzaminów uzyskał najwyższe możliwe oceny ze wszystkich egzaminów''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, rozdział 17, ''Prośba Lorda Voldemorta. Wielu nauczycieli przewidywało, że Toma czeka wspaniała kariera, a niektórzy, w tym profesor Slughorn, otwarcie proponowali mu ułatwienie kontaktu z wpływowymi osobami, w celu uzyskania posady w Ministerstwie Magii. Riddle odrzucił jednak wszystkie takie oferty, ponieważ planował kontynuować swój plan, związany ze zdobyciem słynnych przedmiotów i zamienieniem ich w horkruksy. Po Hogwarcie Zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły Tom udał się do dyrektora szkoły, Armando Dippeta, i zapytał go, czy mógłby zostać nauczycielem Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Chociaż nie zdradził dyrektorowi prawdziwych powodów, które skłoniły go do zostania w szkole, to prawdopodobnie było to związane z silnym przywiązaniem do Hogwartu, który był dla niego pierwszym miejscem, które traktował jak dom. Oprócz tego Riddle chciał jeszcze lepiej poznać tajemnice szkoły oraz rozpocząć rekrutowanie swoich zwolenników spośród uczniów, aby stworzyć prywatną armię. Dippet tymczasowo odrzucił tę ofertę, uznając, że Tom jest jeszcze za młody, ale zaprosił go do ponownego zgłoszenia się za kilka lat, jeśli nadal będzie zainteresowany tym stanowiskiem. Z kolei Albus Dumbledore stanowczo odradzał ówczesnemu dyrektorowi zatrudnianie Riddle'a i sugerował mu, żeby raz na zawsze z niego zrezygnował. Po nieudanej próbie podjęcia pracy w Hogwarcie Tom wybrał się do rozległego lasu w Albanii, który Szara Dama wskazała jako miejsce ukrycia diademu. Voldemortowi udało się odnaleźć ten przedmiot i zamienić go w horkruksa, w tym celu mordując albańskiego chłopaBloomsbury Live Chat. Następnie Tom udał się z powrotem do Anglii. Ku zaskoczeniu i rozczarowaniu wielu osób Riddle rozpoczął pracę w sklepie Borgina i Burkesa. Voldemort jednak nie został zwykłym subiektem – jego zadanie polegało na wyszukiwaniu cennych magicznych przedmiotów oraz przekonywanie czarownic i czarodziejów do ich sprzedaży. Dzięki swojemu urokowi osobistemu i sprytowi był bardzo dobry w tym, czym się zajmował. mały|lewo|Chefsiba Smith Podczas swojej pracy Tom poznał bogatą, starszą czarownicę – Chefsibę Smith. Odwiedzał ją kilkukrotnie na polecenie swojego szefa, w związku z posiadanymi przez nią wartościowymi przedmiotami. Chefsiba darzyła młodzieńca zaufaniem, wydawała się też być nim zauroczona, więc pewnego dnia pokazała mu swoje dwa największe skarby: odziedziczony po przodkach puchar Helgi Hufflepuff oraz medalion Salazara Slytherina zakupiony od Caractacusa Burke'a. Obydwa skarby zrobiły na Voldemorcie duże wrażenie, ponieważ pierwotnie należały do założycieli Hogwartu. Dwa dni później Tom przyszedł ponownie do domu Chefsiby i zamordował ją. Aby ukryć swoją zbrodnie Riddle zmodyfikował pamięć niewinnego świadka – skrzatki Bujdki, która była służącą czarownicy. Ministerstwo Magii oskarżyło Bujdkę o przypadkowe dosypanie do kakaa trucizny zamiast cukru, a ponieważ skrzatka się przyznała, to na tym zakończono śledztwo. Po zamordowaniu Chefsiby Tom ukradł obie pamiątki po założycielach Hogwartu. Niedługo potem Voldemort zrezygnował z pracy u Borgina i Burkesa, po czym zniknął bez śladu z pucharem i medalionem, przekształcając je w dwa następne horkruksy za pomocą morderstw dokonanych na pani Smith i pewnym mugolskim włóczędze. Tom zniknął na dziesięć lat. Poznał głębsze tajniki czarnej magii, dużo podróżował, zadawał się z haniebnymi ludźmi, zniekształcił swój wygląd z powodu horkruksów i zaczął używać nazwy „Lord Voldemort” otwarcie. Voldemort wrócił do Wielkiej Brytanii w drugiej połowie lat 50. Po raz kolejny zaapelował w tej samej sprawie do dyrektora Hogwartu (którym wówczas był już Dumbledore, nie Dippet). Jego prawdziwym pragnieniem nie było nauczanie obrony przed czarną magią, lecz odkrycie większej ilości tajemnic Hogwartu i rekrutacja kolejnych zwolenników. Dumbledore, przeczuwając intencje Toma, odmówił mu pozycję nauczyciela. Voldemort rzucił klątwę na tę posadę i od tego czasu nauczyciele tego przedmiotu pełnili swą funkcję przez rok, potem czekał ich straszny los lub upokorzenie, które zmuszało ich do opuszczenia stanowiska. Wizyta Toma w Hogwarcie nie była bezowocna, gdyż wykorzystał tę okazję, by ukryć diadem Roweny Ravenclaw w Pokoju Życzeń. Wierzył, że horkruks nigdy nie zostanie znaleziony i nikt inny poza nim nie dowie się o istnieniu pokoju. Voldemort i śmierciożercy mały|170px Kilka lat później, wraz ze wzrostem potęgi, Voldemort rozpoczął wcielanie swoich planów w życie. Dążył do zapewnienia sobie nieśmiertelności. W niedługim czasie znalazł garstkę popleczników, zwanych później śmierciożercami. Niektórzy popierali jego działania podporządkowania świata mugoli czarodziejom z sobą na czele oraz zabicia czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego, inni byli chciwi władzy, a jeszcze inni przyłączyli się do niego ze strachu. Voldemort uważał ich bardziej jako podwładnych niż przyjaciół. Swobodnie wykorzystywali Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne i zabijali bezlitośnie i bez wyjątku. Oznaką przynależności do śmierciożerców i symbolem Voldemorta stał się tzw. Mroczny Znak, który wyglądał jak „''(...) czaszka, złożona z elementów, które przypominały szmaragdowe gwiazdy. spomiędzy, jak język wysuwał się wąż.”. Znak ten służył jako manifestacja obecności i sposób na szerzenie paniki w formie zaklęcia ''Morsmordre. Ten sam znak, w formie niemożliwego do usunięcia tatuażu, znajdował się też na lewych przedramionach zwolenników Voldemorta. Jego bolesność i kolor głębokiej czerni oznaczała, że Czarny Pan wzywa śmierciożercę, a dotknięcie pozwalało na wezwanie Voldemorta. Lord Voldemort wykorzystał największą słabość czarodziejskiego świata: planował przeciągnąć różne istoty i stworzenia na swoją stronę. Zrekrutował olbrzymów, którzy dawno temu zostali wypędzeni przez czarodziejów w góry i wilkołaki, które były prześladowane przez większość czarownic i czarodziejów. Wielu sądziło, że przyłączą się do niego i gobliny, które już od wieków czuły się pokrzywdzone tym, że nie mogą używać różdżek, ale tak się nie stało. Aurorzy zostali upoważnieni do stosowania zaklęć niewybaczalnych na śmierciożercach bez ostrzeżenia, a podejrzanych czasami przekazywano dementorom bez procesu Wizengamotu. Wielu niewinnych ludzi zostało uznanych za winnych, zaś dla światów czarodziejów i mugoli nastały ciężkie czasy – każdego dnia ginęli niewinni mugole, a także czarodzieje, którzy nie chcieli stanąć po stronie Voldemorta. Sam Voldemort wraz ze śmierciożercami wymordował kilka z najstarszych i najzacniejszych czarodziejskich rodów. Był bezkarny, ponieważ nikt nie mógł go pokonać, co więcej – psychoza i terror, które wprowadził powodowały, iż mało kto ośmielał się podnieść na niego rękę. Przez wiele lat ludzie bali się wymawiać jego imię, dzięki czemu zyskał sobie przydomek „Sam-Wiesz-Kto” czy „Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać”, natomiast u śmierciożerców - „Czarny Pan”. Jedyną osobą, przed którą Voldemort czuł respekt, był Albus Dumbledore. Gdy sytuacja zaczęła się dramatycznie pogarszać, Dumbledore postanowił założyć organizację zwaną Zakonem Feniksa, mającą na celu zwalczanie zagrożenia płynącego ze strony Voldemorta i jego naśladowców. Ważną bronią Voldemorta było doskonałe opanowanie legilimencji, czyli czarodziejskiej sztuki kontrolowania umysłów ofiar. Voldemort czytał bez trudu w myślach, dlatego nie dało się przed nim właściwie niczego ukryć. Według Severusa Snape'a Czarny Pan tworzył fałszywe wspomnienia i wszczepiał je do umysłu ofiar, by torturować je nimi. Dokonywał także inwazji na umysł, aż ofiara sama błagała Voldemorta o śmierć. Wydarzenia te przeszły do historii jako pierwsza wojna czarodziejów trwająca jedenaście długich lat. Załamanie potęgi mały|193px|Voldemort przed domem Jamesa i Lily|lewo Pod koniec 1979 roku w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem Sybilla Trelawney wypowiedziała Albusowi Dumbledore'owi przepowiednię, według której pod koniec siódmego miesiąca urodzi się chłopiec, który będzie miał mieć siłę i moc równą Voldemortowi. Część przepowiedni podsłuchał Severus Snape, który został zdemaskowany przez Aberfortha Dumbledore'a a następnie wyrzucony z gospody. Snape doniósł natychmiast o tym swojemu panu. Nie znał on jednak całej przepowiedni, według której Czarny Pan sam naznaczy chłopca jako równego sobie. Tom Riddle, choć nie wierzył, że ktoś może mu dorównać, na wszelki wypadek postanowił zabić malucha. Pod koniec lipca 1980 roku urodziło się dwóch chłopców, do których mogła odnosić się przepowiednia – Harry Potter, półkrwi, syn Jamesa i Lily Potter, oraz Neville Longbottom, czystej krwi, syn Franka i Alicji Longbottom. Obie rodziny ukrywały się przed Voldemortem trzy razy, obie były również członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Dumbledore przeczuł, że Voldemort wybierze Harry'ego zamiast Neville'a, ponieważ obaj, zarówno Harry jak i Tom, byli półkrwi. Snape był przyjacielem Lily i gdy dowiedział się, że Voldemort pragnie zabić całą jej rodzinę błagał swego pana, aby ją oszczędził, lecz Czarny Pan nie chciał ustąpić. Snape zwrócił się z pomocą do Dumbledore'a, w zamian oddał mu swoje posłuszeństwo. Lily i James wybrali Petera Pettigrew na swojego strażnika tajemnicy, nie wiedzieli jednak, że ich przyjaciel służył Voldemortowi, któremu zdradził tajemnicę ich pobytu. Voldemort osobiście stawił się w Dolinie Godryka w Halloween 1981 roku. Zabił Lily i Jamesa, jednakże nie potrafił zabić ich rocznego synka, Harry’ego, którego – jak okazało się po latach – ochroniła matczyna miłość, nazwana później przez Dumbledore'a „tarczą obronną”. Śmiercionośne zaklęcie odbiło się od Harry’ego (tworząc z niego szóstego horkruksa) i ugodziło Voldemorta. Czarny Pan stracił swoje ciało, był słaby i bezsilny, lecz nie zginął całkowicie dzięki swoim horkruksom, które utrzymywały go przy życiu. Została z niego tylko marna część duszy. Równocześnie stracił on całą swoją dotychczasową potęgę. Po upadku mały|Voldemort jako marna część duszy Po incydencie w Dolinie Godryka Voldemort natychmiast uciekł do lasów w Albanii, gdzie kiedyś odnalazł diadem. Ukrywał się tam przez 10 lat. Czekał na swoich śmierciożerców, którzy odnajdą swojego pana, lecz wielu z nich uznało go za martwego, a ci, którzy byli nadal mu wierni zginęli lub zostali zesłani do Azkabanu. Postanowił więc tymczasowo odzyskać formę fizyczną. Wchodził w ciała węży zamieszkujących albańską puszczę - stawały się one jego tymczasowymi horkruksami i mógł je kontrolować. Nie lubił tego jednak robić, ciała tych zwierząt nie były przystosowane do używania magii, w dodatku kontrolowanie ich przez Voldemorta szybko kończyło żywot tych stworzeń i Czarny Pan często musiał zmieniać swojego nosiciela. Poszukiwania Kamienia Filozoficznego mały|Voldemort w ciele Quirrella|lewo W 1991 roku były nauczyciel mugoloznawstwa w Hogwarcie, Kwiryniusz Quirrell, udał się do Albanii w celu wytropienia kryjówki Lorda Voldemorta. Trochę przez ciekawość, a częściowo przez pragnienie sławy. Najbardziej jednak liczył na to, że może nauczy się jakichś umiejętności od Czarnego Pana, które zapewnią mu, że nigdy więcej nikt go nie wyśmieje. Kiedy Voldemort zorientował się, że ów młody człowiek ma objąć w tym roku posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie, natychmiast opętał go i wszedł w ciało profesora, który nie był w stanie się temu oprzeć. Quirrell stał się jego tymczasowym horkruksem, zaś Riddle spowodował straszną mutację jego ciała - od tego momentu wyglądał z tyłu głowy Quirrella i kierował jego poczynaniami. Aby zasłonić twarz Czarnego Pana, Quirrell zaczął nosić na głowie turban. Voldemort wymyślił plan odzyskania swojego ciała, próbując wykraść za pomocą Quirrella z jednej z krypt banku Gringotta Kamień Filozoficzny, który mógłby posłużyć do wytworzenia eliksiru życia. Jednak tego samego dnia krypta w banku została opróżniona i kamień został przetransportowany do Hogwartu, gdzie po nieudanym włamaniu Voldemort udał się wraz z Quirrellem. Podczas całego roku szkolnego Quirrell pił dla niego w Zakazanym Lesie krew jednorożca, aby wzmacniać swego pana. W czerwcu 1992 roku udało im się w końcu dostać do komnaty w Hogwarcie, w której znajdował się kamień. Przejęciu kamienia zapobiegł kończący właśnie swój pierwszy rok nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Harry Potter. Quirrell nie mógł znieść dotyku Harry'ego i zginął, zaś sam Voldemort opuścił jego ciało. Czarny Pan ponownie uciekł do Albanii, a kamień został zniszczony. Ponowne otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic Jakiś czas przed 1992, Lucjusz Malfoy wszedł w posiadanie dziennika Toma Riddle'a. To był ten sam dziennik stworzony jako horkruks przez Voldemorta jako chłopca gdy uczył się w Hogwarcie. Malfoy podłożył pamiętnik jedenastoletniej Ginny Weasley, który sprowadziła do Hogwartu. Zaczęła w nim pisać, a cząstka Toma Riddle'a jej odpowiadała. Dziewczynka zwierzała się w starym dzienniku Riddle’a ze swoich trosk, ten zaś hipnotyzował ją i powoli „wysysał” z niej życie. Odzyskiwał w ten sposób stopniowo swoje ciało. Pod kontrolą horkruksa Ginny ponownie otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic i wypuściła bazyliszka, który spetryfikował kilku studentów. Ginny stała się zdenerwowana i zdezorientowana, wiedząc, że pamiętnik coś z nią robi próbowała się go pozbyć. Harry Potter i Ron Weasley przypadkowo natknęli się na niego, a Harry zaczął komunikować się z cząstką Toma. Pod koniec maja 1993 roku, kiedy Ginny zobaczyła, że Harry miał pamiętnik, ukradła go z powrotem, ponieważ nie chciała, aby Harry dowiedział się tego, co pisała w dzienniku lub tego, co zrobiła, podczas gdy była pod jego wpływem. Kiedy Voldemort był gotowy, żeby przyjąć swoją fizyczną postać zabierając życie z Ginny, Riddle zwabił ją do Komnaty Tajemnic, bo wiedział, że skoro Potter jest na tropie dziedzica Slytherina, to bez problemu wejdzie do komnaty, by ją ocalić, a sam Voldemort będzie go mógł zabić. Harry znalazł Ginny w komnacie, zniszczył bazyliszka mieczem Godryka Gryffindora (z pomocą przybył mu też feniks Fawkes, który wydrapał oczy bazyliszkowi) i użył kła martwego już węża do zniszczenia dziennika, myśląc, że to zniszczy jego moc. Harry w ten sposób nieświadomie zniszczył jeden z horkruksów Voldemorta. Powrót mały|Voldemort i jego tymczasowe ciało Voldemort po nieudanej próbie kradzieży kamienia wciąż ukrywał się w Albanii. Jak wiadomo, Czarny Pan w czasie pobytu w puszczy rozmawiał z wężami i (nie wiadomo kiedy od czasu 1981 roku) podporządkował sobie jednego z nich, Nagini. Latem 1994 roku Voldemort został ponownie odnaleziony. Tym razem jednak przez Petera Pettigrew, dawnego sługę, który udał się do Albanii. Jak wiadomo, Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać dalej był tylko marną częścią duszy po ucieczce z ciała Quirrella. Wspólnie z Glizdogonem Voldemort stworzył prymitywne ciało, aby czarnoksiężnik wykorzystywał je do podróży i używania magii. W tej formie Voldemort był zmuszony pić eliksir wyprodukowany z krwi jednorożca i jadu Nagini, aby przetrwać. Niedługo potem w Albanii zjawiła się pracownica Ministerstwa Magii – Berta Jorkins. Dowiedzieli się od niej o Turnieju Trójmagicznym, po czym ją zamordowali. Po jej morderstwie Riddle umieścił w swoim wężu cząstkę swojej duszy, czyniąc Nagini kolejnym horkruksem. Razem wrócili do Little Hangleton, mugolskiej wioski ojca Voldemorta. Pewnego dnia Voldemort odnalazł kolejnego ze swoich śmierciożerców – Barty'ego Croucha. Razem zaplanowali dopaść i zamordować Harry'ego Pottera. Tymczasem podsłuchiwał ich pewien mugolski ogrodnik domu Riddle'ów, który pięćdziesiąt jeden lat wcześniej został oskarżony o zamordowanie właścicieli posesji. Voldemort nakrył go i zabił. Barty pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego podszywał się przez cały rok szkolny pod Alastora Moody'ego, który w Hogwarcie miał nauczać obrony przed czarną magią. W ten sposób Crouch wrzucił nazwisko Harry'ego Pottera do Czary Ognia, przez co 14-latek został zmuszony do wzięcia udziału w turnieju trójmagicznym. mały|Voldemort powrócił|lewo 24 czerwca 1995 podczas trzeciego zadania turnieju śmierciożerca Crouch zaczarował puchar turnieju w świstoklik, który przeniósł Harry'ego i Cedrica Diggory'ego na cmentarz w Little Hangleton, gdzie czekali Voldemort z Glizdogonem. Glizdogon zabił Cedrica, a następnie uwięził Harry'ego. Peter wykorzystał starożytną magię, aby Czarny Pan całkowicie odzyskał ciało (kość ojca, ręka sługi, krew wroga). Czarnoksiężnik po odzyskaniu swego ciała po trzynastu latach wezwał do siebie śmierciożerców, a potem zaczął przed nimi poniżać Harry'ego. Między Harrym a Tomem doszło do pojedynku, a w wyniku rzucenia przez nich zaklęć doszło do Priori Incantatem. Pojawiły się duchy osób zabitych przez Voldemorta. Odciągnęły one jego uwagę od Harry'ego, który natychmiast zerwał połączenie, chwycił świstoklik oraz ciało Cedrica i wrócił do Hogwartu. Nikt nie uwierzył Harry'emu w powrót Voldemorta. Walka o Przepowiednię Reaktywowano Zakon Feniksa, który działał w ukrytym domu, bez akceptacji Ministerstwa Magii, które nie dało wiary temu, że Voldemort powrócił. W ten sposób Voldemort miał rok, aby spokojnie działać, dlatego namówił dementorów, wilkołaków i część olbrzymów, żeby działali po jego stronie. W styczniu 1996 roku uwolnił też część najbardziej zaufanych śmierciożerców z Azkabanu zesłanych tam kilkanaście lat wcześniej po jego upadku. Voldemort chciał również usłyszeć całość wspomnianej niegdyś przepowiedni, która mieściła się w Departamencie Tajemnic. Voldemort nakazał Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi rzucić na członka Zakonu Feniksa, Sturgisa Podmore'a, klątwę Imperius i wysłać go do wykradzenia przepowiedni. Jednak Sturgis nie był w stanie dostać się do Departamentu Tajemnic. Następną próbą było rzucenie klątwy Imperius na Broderyka Bode'a, pracownika Ministerstwa Magii, któremu nie udało się wykraść przepowiedni i w ciężkim stanie trafił na oddział urazów pozaklęciowych do szpitala Świętego Munga, gdzie zmarł. Voldemort doszedł do wniosku, że przepowiednię może wziąć wyłącznie osoba, której ona dotyczy, a on sam osobiście nie może się stawić w Ministerstwie. mały|Lord Voldemort walczy z Albusem Dumbledore'em. 18 czerwca 1996 roku podstępem wysłał Harry'ego do Ministerstwa Magii, aby zdobyć przepowiednię i poznać jej pełną treść. Jednocześnie wysłał tam swoich śmierciożerców. Podczas walki śmierciożerców z Harrym i jego przyjaciółmi przepowiednia została przez przypadek zniszczona przez Neville'a Longbottoma. Voldemort osobiście stawił się w Ministerstwie i postanowił zabić Harry'ego, jednak przeszkodził mu w tym Albus Dumbledore. Między dwoma czarodziejami doszło do pojedynku, lecz gdy w gmachu budynku pojawili się aurorzy i pracownicy Ministerstwa Czarny Pan został zmuszony do odwrotu. Wkrótce po tym cały świat czarodziejów zaczął wierzyć w powrót Voldemorta. Opanowanie umysłu – Departament Tajemnic W czasie bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, Voldemort, nie mogąc zabić Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego, wdarł się w umysł Pottera za pomocą legilimencji. Dokonał tego zdematerializowany, zlewając się z ciałem chłopca. Następnie zadał mu straszliwy ból fizyczny i psychiczny, wywołując w jego umyśle straszliwe wizje śmierci bliskich mu osób. Przemawiał ustami chłopca do Dumbledore'a: „''Zabij mnie teraz''” (w filmie były to słowa: „''Przegrałeś starcze''”). Harry'emu udało się w końcu wyzwolić spod penetracji (inwazji) swojego umysłu, za pomocą przywołanych swych własnych wspomnień przyjaciół i osób, które kochał. W filmie przemówił do Voldemorta: „''To ty jesteś słaby i nigdy nie dowiesz się co to miłość, czy przyjaźń''”. mały|190x190px Voldemort opuścił jego ciało i nie będąc w stanie zadać mu straszliwego bólu i w końcu zabić. Voldemort był mistrzem legilimencji – potrafił z łatwością poznać, czy ktoś mówi prawdę, czy kłamie. Jednak za jej pomocą w wymyślny sposób torturował swe ofiary, czego próbkę pokazał penetrując umysł Harry'ego. W chwili gdy do budynku Ministerstwa Magii przybyli aurorzy i minister Knot, Voldemort deportował się. Zawładnięcie umysłem chłopca i unicestwienie go nie powiodło się. Ataki na świat mugoli mały|240px|lewo Kilkanaście dni po walce w Ministerstwie Voldemort wraz ze śmierciożercami zniszczył olbrzymi most w Londynie, zabijając przy tym mnóstwo mugoli. Ściągnął do Anglii prawie wszystkich dementorów, co spowodowało powstanie mgły na terenie całego kraju. Zrekrutował z powrotem olbrzymy i wilkołaki. Śmierciożercy, wraz z olbrzymami, przeprowadzali ataki na wioski mugoli. Voldemort osobiście zamordował Amelię Bones, pracownicę Ministerstwa, z którą stoczył zacięty pojedynek. Czarnoksiężnik, rozczarowany działaniami, ukarał swoich popleczników, a w niełaskę popadł Lucjusz Malfoy (zesłany po walce w Ministerstwie do Azkabanu), którego synowi zlecił niemożliwe wręcz do wykonania zadanie otworzenia śmierciożercom drogi do Hogwartu oraz zabicia Dumbledore'a. W tym czasie Dumbledore'owi i Potterowi udało się całkowicie odkryć tajemnicę horkruksów, a dyrektor Hogwartu zniszczył kolejny z nich – pierścień Marvolo Gaunta. Wkrótce okazało się jednak, że Draco Malfoy wywiązał się ze swojego zlecenia znakomicie: udało mu się wykorzystać Szafkę Zniknięć w Pokoju Życzeń do połączenia jej z tą znajdującą się w sklepie u Borgina & Burkesa oraz rozbroił Dumbledore'a. Stał się nieświadomie panem Czarnej Różdżki, potężnego artefaktu, będącego do tej pory pod opieką tego równie potężnego czarodzieja. Świadomy tego, że nie pozostało mu wiele życia Dumbledore, poprosił Severusa Snape'a, aby go zabił i mógł tym samym stać się panem Różdżki oraz zachował niewinność młodego Malfoya. Niestety, ta nieunikniona śmierć nie dała spodziewanych efektów, gdyż mistrzem Czarnej Różdżki pozostał Draco, który nie miał o tym pojęcia. Śmierciożercy uciekli z Hogwartu i nie było już nigdzie bezpiecznego miejsca, w którym można byłoby się schronić przed Voldemortem. Opanowanie świata czarodziejów Przez kolejny rok Harry Potter wraz z dwójką przyjaciół zaplanował wyszukiwanie pozostałych horkruksów Voldemorta, a sam Voldemort miał w końcu okazję do zaprowadzenia nowego porządku. Latem 1997 roku ponownie uwolnił część śmierciożerców z Azkabanu. Używał Dworu Malfoyów jako siedziby. W czasie ataków na wioski mugoli, porwał nauczycielkę mugoloznawstwa uczącą w Hogwarcie – Charity Burbage i zabił ją podczas spotkania w Dworze. Porwał również wytwórcę różdżek – Garricka Ollivandera. Więził go i przesłuchiwał, chcąc dowiedzieć się dlaczego jego różdżka nie pomaga mu zabić Harry'ego Pottera. Ollivander ujawnił, że ich różdżki mają ten sam rdzeń, i nie działają prawidłowo ze sobą. Voldemort pożyczył różdżkę od Lucjusza Malfoya. Kiedy Harry Potter opuścił Privet Drive 4 po raz ostatni, Voldemort poleciał wraz ze śmierciożercami do Little Whinging, aby walczyć z Zakonem Feniksa i dopaść Harry'ego. Zamordował Alastora Moody'ego. Gdy próbował zaatakować Harry'ego, różdżka młodego czarodzieja zareagowała w przedziwny sposób, wystrzeliwując na niego złoty ogień i niszcząc różdżkę Malfoya. Zanim Voldemort zdążył zareagować, Harry sięgnął ochrony domu Teda i Andromedy Tonksów i Voldemort został zmuszony do odwrotu. Czarny Pan powrócił do swojej siedziby i torturował Ollivandera klątwą Cruciatusa. Ollivander powiedział mu zgodnie z prawdą, że nigdy nie słyszał o takim zdarzeniu między dwiema różdżkami. Voldemort rozkazał Ollivanderowi powiedzieć wszystko, co wiedział o legendarnej różdżce znanej jako Czarna Różdżka. Przejęcie Ministerstwa Magii Krótko po bitwie, Ministerstwo Magii poddało się Voldemortowi, kiedy minister Rufus Scrimgeour został zamordowany, podczas gdy oficjalna wersja głosi, że odszedł na emeryturę. Voldemort mianował działającego pod wpływem klątwy Imperiusa Piusa Thicknesse'a na Ministra Magii i Yaxleya jako szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Została utworzona Komisja Rejestracji Mugolaków w celu przesłuchiwania mugolaków i zsyłania ich do Azkabanu. Harry Potter został uznany jako „Niepożądany Numer Jeden” i wystawiono nagrodę za jego głowę, ponieważ miał zostać przesłuchany w sprawie śmierci Dumbledore'a. Severus Snape został mianowany na dyrektora Hogwartu, podczas gdy rodzeństwo Amycus i Alecto Carrowowie objęli stanowiska nauczycieli obrony przed czarną magią i mugoloznawstwa. Voldemort rzucił klątwę na swoje imię (tabu), które pozwoliło jego śmierciożercom błyskawicznie zlokalizować każdego, kto mówił głośno jego imię. Nie chciał publicznie ogłosić się ministrem w celu utrzymania atmosfery strachu i niepewności. Poszukiwania Czarnej Różdżki Voldemort, pewien, iż jego podwładni mają władzę w Wielkiej Brytanii, udał się do Niemiec w celu odnalezienia wytwórcy różdżek – Mykewa Gregorowicza i zapytania go o Czarną Różdżkę. W końcu, po wymordowaniu ludzi, którzy stanęli mu na drodze, Voldemort znalazł go, ale został poinformowany, że różdżka została skradziona kilkadziesiąt lat temu. Voldemort użył legilimencji na wytwórcy różdżek i zobaczył wspomnienie młodego chłopca, który ukradł różdżkę. Voldemort zażądał poznać tożsamość złodzieja, ale kiedy wytwórca różdżek nie wiedział, czarodziej zabił go. Krótko po tym, Nagini wezwała Voldemorta do Doliny Godryka, gdzie Harry i jego towarzyszka, Hermiona Granger, odwiedzali groby Jamesa i Lily Potterów, oraz badali możliwość, że Bathilda Bagshot jest w posiadaniu miecza Gryffindora. Voldemort zjawił się tam natychmiast. Harry'emu i Hermionie ledwo udało się uciec. Jednak Voldemort znalazł w domu Bathildy zdjęcie wspomnianego chłopca. Tym młodzieńcem okazał się nie kto inny jak czarnoksiężnik Gellert Grindelwald, który został zesłany do Nurmengardu po tym, jak Albus Dumbledore pokonał go w 1945 roku. Voldemort udał się do Austrii w celu odnalezienia Grindelwalda. Czarny Pan wdarł się do celi, w której Grindelwald był przetrzymywany i zażądał, aby poznać położenie Czarnej Różdżki. Skazaniec powiedział Voldemortowi, że nie boi się go. Voldemort zabił go w gniewie, bez uzyskania jakichkolwiek informacji. Jednak Czarny Pan wywnioskował, że Dumbledore, który pokonał Grindelwalda zdobył różdżkę. Voldemort poleciał do Hogwartu, gdzie wykradł Czarną Różdżkę z grobu Dumbledore'a. mały Bitwa o Hogwart Niedługo potem Voldemort wpadł w panikę i wściekłość, gdy został poinformowany przez kilka goblinów z Gringotta, że Harry i jego przyjaciele skradli puchar Helgi Hufflepuff ze skarbca Lestrange'ów. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili Harry polował na jego horkruksy, ale nie mógł wymyślić, jak Harry odkrył jego tajemnicę, gdy nigdy nie powiedział o tym nikomu (w rzeczywistości Dumbledore i Harry studiowali przeszłość Voldemorta dowiadując się, że młody Riddle stworzył horkruksy, a także jakie przedmioty się nimi stały). Voldemort wymienił wszystkie lokalizacje horkruksów w swojej głowie, nie wiedząc, że Harry w tym czasie był podłączony do jego umysłu, i niechcący ujawnił, że jego ostatni horkruks był w Hogwarcie. Voldemort poleciał do Little Hangleton, aby sprawdzić dom Gauntów a potem do jaskini, tylko po to, aby wściec się i przerazić, że przechowywanych horkruksów brakowało, a więc prawdopodobnie zostały zniszczone. O zniszczeniu dziennika Lucjusz Malfoy poinformował go trzy lata wcześniej na cmentarzu. Następnie Voldemort udał się do Hogwartu. Świadomy niebezpieczeństwa, przystąpił do szturmu szkoły, w której obronie stanęła cała kadra nauczycielska, część dorosłych uczniów oraz Zakon Feniksa. Przywołał całą swoją armię śmierciożerców, szmalcowników, wilkołaków, olbrzymów, dementorów i akromantul i rozkazał im zaatakować zamek. Voldemort sam nie był obecny przy bitwie, badał dlaczego Czarna Różdżka działa inaczej niż jego własna różdżka. Doszedł do wniosku, że musi zabić jej poprzedniego mistrza (myśląc że jest nim Snape). Nakazał więc Nagini zabić Severusa Snape'a, wierząc, że to rozwiąże problem, czyniąc z niego pana różdżki. mały|264px|lewo Po kilkugodzinnej walce Voldemort orzekł jednogodzinny rozejm, szantażując Harry'ego Pottera, by oddał się w jego ręce w zamian za pokój i żadnych dalszych zgonów. Postawiwszy ultimatum, Voldemort wezwał Harry'ego Pottera do stawienia się w Zakazanym Lesie. Bez wiedzy Voldemorta Harry dowiedział się ze wspomnień Snape'a, że jest siódmym horkruksem. Dowodem tego była blizna na czole, która powstała, gdy Voldemort nie zabił go siedemnaście lat wcześniej w Dolinie Godryka. Wówczas zaklęcie Avada Kedavra odbiło się od chłopca i unicestwiło Voldemorta - cząstka jego duszy wszczepiła się w jedyną żywą istotę, w domu - małego Pottera. Kiedy Harry spotkał Czarnego Pana w Zakazanym Lesie ten użył na nim Morderczego Zaklęcia niemal natychmiast. Sprawił w ten sposób, że los Harry'ego nie był dłużej uzależniony od niego, a sam Potter przestał być horkruksem chroniącym Voldemorta, czyniąc jego bliznę "normalną". Zaklęcie nie zabiło Harry'ego, gdyż dalej chroniła go matczyna miłość, a krew która płynęła w Harrym, płynęła też w Voldemorcie, bo Czarny Pan użył jej trzy lata wcześniej żeby się odrodzić. Harry został tylko powalony na ziemię i udawał, że nie żyje. Voldemort, w wyniku zniszczenia swego odłamka duszy znajdującego się w Harrym, również został powalony. Z powodu troski o swojego syna Narcyza Malfoy oszukała czarnoksiężnika – skłamała, że Harry nie żyje. Czarny Pan postanowił wtedy publicznie pokazać „martwe” ciało młodzieńca. Zmusił porwanego Hagrida do zaniesienia ciała z powrotem do Hogwartu, aby wszyscy to zobaczyli. Voldemort i jego armia maszerowała do Hogwartu głosząc triumf i śmierć Harry'ego i zmuszając Hagrida do niesienia ciała. Voldemort oznajmił wszystkim, że Harry został zabity podczas próby ucieczki. Neville Longbottom, zamiast poddać się, natarł na Voldemorta. Czarny Pan rzucił na niego Petrificus Totalus, założył mu na głowę Tiarę Przydziału i podpalił ją, aby dać przykład, że od teraz Slytherin będzie jedynym domem w Hogwarcie. Chwilę potem przybyły posiłki od obrońców Hogwartu. Neville był w stanie zrzucić klątwę i wyciągnął miecz Gryffindora, po czym użył go do zabicia Nagini, niszcząc ostatni horkruks. Wściekły Voldemort próbował zabić Neville'a, ale Harry, teraz pod swoją peleryną-niewidką, zaingerował i rzucił zaklęcie Tarczy między nimi. Nastąpiła ostateczna walka między śmierciożercami i obrońcami zamku. Śmierć mały|Śmierć czarnego Pana Wreszcie, zaskoczony Lord Voldemort stanął twarzą w twarz z Harrym Potterem. Zaklęcie czarnoksiężnika, rzucone Czarną Różdżką w Pottera, odbiło się od zaklęcia Expelliarmus, wystrzelonego przez prawdziwego pana Czarnej Różdżki i doprowadziło do, upragnionej przez tylu, ostatecznej śmierci Voldemorta 2 maja 1998 roku. Jego ostatnim słowem było Avada Kedavra, które wypowiedział, by zabić Harry'ego morderczym zaklęciem. Po śmierci mały|200px|lewo Po śmierci jego ciało złożono w pomieszczeniu obok Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie, z dala od ofiar śmierciożerców (w filmie rozleciał się w pył, tak jak Quirrell w pierwszej części). Został na zawsze uwięziony w otchłani bez możliwości przejścia na świat jako duch. Geneza pseudonimu Jego pseudonim Lord Voldemort może pochodzić od francuskich słów: * voile – uciekać * de – od * mort – śmierć albo martwy człowiek lub * vol (volonte) − chęć lub żądza * de mort − śmierci lub mordu Voldemort może znaczyć „uciekać od śmierci”. Kombinacja „de mort” znaczy też „śmiertelny”. Według J. K. Rowling, która studiowała francuski w Paryżu, „Voldemort” wymawia się z cichym „t” na końcu, co jest typowe w tym języku. W drugim tomie książki sam Riddle stwierdził, że słowo powstało poprzez anagramowanie „Tom Marvolo Riddle” do „Jestem Lord Voldemort” (ang. „I am Lord Voldemort”). Sprzymierzeńcy Lorda Voldemorta * Śmierciożercy – część zabita, reszta pojmana po ostatecznym upadku Lorda Voldemorta: ** Alecto Carrow oszołomiona przez Lunę Lovegood, ** Amycus Carrow dostał zaklęciem niewybaczalnym od Harry'ego Pottera, ** Antonin Dołohow ginie z ręki Filiusa Flitwicka, ** Augustus Rookwood ginie z ręki Percy'ego Weasleya, ** Avery I, ** Avery II, ** Bartemiusz Crouch Jr – jego dusza zostaje wyssana przez dementora w IV tomie, ** Bellatriks Lestrange – nie żyje (ginie w VII tomie z ręki Molly Weasley), ** Crabbe Sr, ** Draco Malfoy – nawrócony, ** Evan Rosier – nie żyje (zginął w potyczce z aurorem Alastorem „Szalonookim” Moodym), ** Gibbon – nie żyje (ginie w VI tomie), ** Goyle Sr, ** Igor Karkarow – nie żyje, były śmierciożerca (ginie w VI tomie), ** Jugson, ** Lucjusz Malfoy – nawrócony, ** Mulciber I, ** Mulciber II, ** Nott, ** Peter Pettigrew – nie żyje (samobójstwo w VII tomie), ** Rabastan Lestrange, ** Regulus Black – nie żyje, były śmierciożerca (ginie, zabity przez inferiusy podczas wykradnięcia horkruksa), ** Rudolf Lestrange, ** Selwyn, ** Severus Snape – nie żyje, były śmierciożerca (ginie w VII tomie), działający potem jako podwójny agent, zabity z rozkazu Voldemorta przez węża Nagini, ** Thorfinn Rowle, ** Travers, ** Walden Macnair ginie rzucony o ścianę przez Hagrida, ** Wilkes – nie żyje (zginął w potyczce z aurorami), ** Yaxley. * Inni poplecznicy, choć nie śmierciożercy: ** Kwiryniusz Quirrell – nie żyje (ginie w I tomie), ** Narcyza Malfoy − w VII. tomie zdradza Czarnego Pana, chcąc ratować jedynego syna. * Wilkołaki, ** Fenrir Greyback, * Olbrzymy, ** Golgomat, * Węże, ** Bazyliszek – zabity przez Harry'ego Pottera, ** Nagini – zabita przez Neville'a Longbottoma. * Dementorzy, * Inferiusy. Ofiary uśmiercone przez Voldemorta i jego sprzymierzeńców * Alastor Moody – członek Zakonu Feniksa, ginie w tomie VII podczas eskortowania fałszywego Harry'ego Pottera w bezpieczne miejsce. * Albus Dumbledore – dyrektor Hogwartu, zabity (za swoim rozkazem) przez Severusa Snape'a pod koniec VI tomu. * Amelia Bones – Szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Podobno osobiście została zamordowana przez Voldemorta. * Bartemiusz Crouch Sr – zabity przez swego jedynego syna Barty'ego Croucha Jr pod postacią „Szalonookiego” Alastora Moody'ego. * Bathilda Bagshot – ciotka Grindelwalda. Została zabita przez Nagini, węża Voldemorta. * Benio Fenwick – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Znaleziono tylko jego szczątki. * Berta Jorkins – była torturowana, a potem zabita przez Lorda Voldemorta lub Glizdogona na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. * Broderyk Bode – zabity przez diabelskie sidła podczas pobytu w szpitalu św. Munga (dostał je jako prezent na Gwiazdkę), do szpitala trafił z powodu próby kradzieży przepowiedni dotyczącej Harry’ego Pottera, z Departamentu Tajemnic w Ministerstwie Magii, działał pod wpływem klątwy Imperius Lucjusza Malfoya. * Caradoc Dearborn – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Zamordowany 6 miesięcy po wstąpieniu do Zakonu. * Cedrik Diggory – zabity na cmentarzu przy Little Hangleton przez Petera Pettigrew, z użyciem różdżki Voldemorta. * Charity Burbage – nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa. Została zabita przez Voldemorta na początku VII tomu. * Chefsiba Smith – zamordowana dla pozyskania należących do niej medalionu Salazara Slytherina i czarki należącej do Helgi Hufflepuff. * Colin Creevey – zabity podczas bitwy o Hogwart. * Dirk Cresswell – kolega Teda Tonksa. Uciekał wraz z nim przed szmalcownikami. Zabity przez nich. * Dorcas Meadowes – członkini Zakonu, zabita przez Voldemorta osobiście. Voldemort uważał, że jest dla niego zagrożeniem. * Edgar Bones – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Brat Amelli Bones. Zamordowany z całą rodziną. * Emmelina Vance – członkini Zakonu Feniksa. Podobno osobiście została zamordowana przez Voldemorta w sąsiedztwie siedziby premiera rządu mugoli. * Fabian Prewett – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Brat Molly Weasley. Zabity przez Antonina Dołohowa i 4 innych śmierciożerców. * Frank Bryce – mugolski ogrodnik domu Riddle'ów, zabity przez Lorda Voldemorta, oskarżony 51 lat wcześniej o zabójstwo rodziny Riddle. * Fred Weasley – zginął w towarzystwie swojego brata – Percy'ego, śmierciożercy rzucając zaklęcia na szkołę spowodowali zawalenie się ściany na Weasley'a. mały|270px|Voldemort żądający Czarnej Różdżki * Gellert Grindelwald – drugi z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników zaraz po Voldemorcie. Zabity przez Czarnego Pana w Nurmengardzie podczas poszukiwań Czarnej Różdżki. * Gideon Prewett – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Brat Molly Weasley. Zabity przez Antonina Dołohowa i 4 innych śmierciożerców. * Gornak – goblin, który uciekał z Tedem Tonksem, Dirkem Cresswellem, Deanem Thomasem i goblinem Gryfkiem przed szmalcownikami. Zabity przez nich. * Gregorowicz – zabity przez Voldemorta po przesłuchaniu. * Hedwiga – sowa Harry'ego Pottera. Zabita przez śmierciożerców podczas ucieczki Harry'ego z Privet Drive do Nory. * Igor Karkarow – dyrektor szkoły Durmstrang, zabity przez śmierciożerców w jakiejś chałupie na północy. * James Potter – zginął przed upadkiem Voldemorta, broniąc swego syna, Harry'ego. * Jęcząca Marta – uczennica Hogwartu, Marta Warren. Została zamordowana w toalecie przez bazyliszka, kierowanego przez Voldemorta. * Lavender Brown - Zagryziona podczas bitwy o Hogwart, przez wilkołaka Fenrira Greybacka. * Lily Potter – zginęła przed upadkiem Voldemorta, broniąc swego syna, Harry'ego. * Marlena McKinnon – członkini Zakonu Feniksa. Zamordowana 2 tygodnie po wstąpieniu do Zakonu Feniksa. * Nimfadora Tonks – zabita podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zabiła ją śmierciożerczyni Bellatriks Lestrange. * Regulus Arcturus Black – (młodszy brat Syriusza Blacka), zabity przez inferiusy w jaskini, w której Lord Voldemort schował medalion Salazara Slytherina. Podłożył kopię medalionu, z krótką notką wyjaśniającą (to on okazał się tajemniczym R.A.B.) i rozkazał Stworkowi, aby wrócił do domu, na Grimmauld Place 12 i zniszczył horkruksa, a także milczał o tym, co zaszło. Jego starszy brat (Syriusz Black) sądził, że zabił go któryś ze śmierciożerców, gdy Regulus przestraszył się tego, co widział, służąc Voldemortowi. * Remus Lupin – zabity podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zabił go śmierciożerca Antonin Dołohow. * Rufus Scrimgeour – minister magii, urzędujący podczas przejęcia całkowitej władzy przez Voldemorta; zginął broniąc ministerstwa. * Severus Snape – zabity przez węża Nagini z rozkazu Voldemorta w celu zdobycia Czarnej Różdżki (ang. Elder Wand), której naprawdę nie posiadał. * Syriusz Black – ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego Pottera. Zabity przez Bellatriks Lestrange podczas walki w Departamencie Tajemnic w Ministerstwie Magii. * Ted Tonks – ojciec Nimfadory Tonks. Uciekał przed szmalcownikami. Zabity przez nich. * Tom Riddle Senior i jego rodzice (Thomas oraz Mary) – ojciec i dziadkowie Voldemorta, zamordowani przez niego w swym domu, w wiosce Little Hangleton; do morderstwa przyznał się niewinny Morfin Gaunt, prawdopodobnie morderca użył jego różdżki i od razu zmodyfikował mu pamięć. * Zgredek – skrzat domowy, zabity nożem rzuconym przez Bellatriks Lestrange w VII tomie. * Oktawiusz Pepper – prawdopodobnie zabity. Poza powyższymi osobami, podczas Bitwy o Hogwart poplecznicy Voldemorta zabili również ok. 50 osób. Ich nazwiska nie zostały jednak zdradzone przez autorkę. W przeszłości Voldemorta na pewno było też wiele bezimiennych ofiar. Wygląd W młodości Tom był bardzo przystojny, widoczne też było u niego podobieństwo do ojca. Miał bladą cerę, ciemne włosy i ciemnobrązowe oczy. Był wysoki jak na swój wiek. Później, kiedy pracował w sklepie u Borgina i Burgesa, nosił dłuższe włosy niż w szkole, a jego policzki były zapadnięte, jednak to tylko dodawało mu uroku. W późniejszym czasie jego wygląd stopniowo zaczął się zmieniać. Rysy twarzy stawały się zniekształcone i sprawiały wrażenie wypalonych i rozmazanych. Białka oczu były przekrwione, a twarz bardzo blada, wręcz biała. Po odzyskaniu ciała w 1995 roku Voldemort z wyglądu jeszcze mniej przypominał człowieka. Był wysoki i chudy. Jego twarz była bielsza od nagiej czaszki, a oczy miały wąskie źrenice i przybrały czerwony kolor. Z kolei nos stał się płaski jak u węża, a zamiast nozdrzy pojawiły się jedynie wąskie szparki. Jego usta były pozbawione warg''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, rozdział 34, ''Znowu w Zakazanym Lesie, a na głowie nie było włosów, brwi ani rzęs. Osobowość Tom Riddle od samej młodości był bardzo samodzielny. Wszystko starał się robić na własną rękę i nie chciał korzystać z pomocy innych. Był indywidualistą i nikomu nie zwierzał się ze swoich sekretów. Podczas swoich działań wykorzystywał innych ludzi, jednak nikomu nie ufał w pełni, a najważniejsze zadania wykonywał osobiście. W młodości był bardzo charyzmatyczny. Potrafił z łatwością wzbudzać sympatię u innych ludzi, a potem wykorzystywać to do swoich własnych celów. Gromadził wokół siebie grupę oddanych mu ludzi i kierował ich poczynaniami. Nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół i nie traktował swoich popleczników jako równych sobie. W późniejszych czasach równie dobrze potrafił skupiać przy sobie ludzi, jednak wtedy ich lojalność zdobywał głównie strachem. Był bezwzględny wobec śmierciożerców i nie tolerował u nich nawet najmniejszych porażek. Za praktycznie każde niepowodzenie wymierzał bardzo surowe kary, posuwając się nawet do tortur i morderstwa. Potrafił przebaczyć swoim poplecznikom, jednak nie kierował się przy tym dobrym sercem, a korzyściami, jakie mogą z tego wyniknąć. Pomimo to Voldemort doceniał lojalność i wierną służbę u swoich ludzi, za co czasami ich nagradzał. Toma cechowało wyjątkowe okrucieństwo. Już w młodości znęcał się nad rówieśnikami zadając im ból przy pomocy magii i sprawiając, że wszyscy się go bali. Nie miał żadnych oporów przed zabieraniem innym ich rzeczy, a za wyrządzone mu krzywdy mścił się jak najokrutniej. Voldemort osobiście zamordował swojego ojca, i to jeszcze przed ukończeniem szkoły. Nie miał także skrupułów przed zmodyfikowaniem pamięci swojego wuja w taki sposób, że niewinny czarodziej trafił do Azkabanu za przestępstwo, którego nie popełnił. Tom nie zawahał się również przed otwarciem Komnaty Tajemnic, chcąc w ten sposób doprowadzić do śmierci mugolaków uczących się w Hogwarcie. Voldemort nie przejmował się losem innych i śmiało posługiwał się zarówno torturami, jak i morderstwem do osiągnięcia swoich celów. Łatwo wpadał w gniew, szczególnie, jeśli coś poszło nie po jego myśli. Magiczne umiejętności * Czarna magia: Voldemort był czarodziejem, który osiągnął mistrzostwo w dziedzinie czarnej magii. Czarny Pan wielokrotnie rzucał wszystkie Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne i nie sprawiało mu to najmniejszej trudności. Był w stanie użyć zaklęcia uśmiercającego już w wieku 16 lat i korzystając z nieswojej różdżki''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, rozdział 17, ''Dziury w pamięci}}. Voldemort potrafił stworzyć inferiusy z zamordowanych wrogów i wykorzystywać je do swoich celów''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), rozdział 31, ''Książę Półkrwi. * Klątwy: Tom Riddle potrafił rzucać najróżniejsze klątwy o zaskakującej mocy. Udało mu się w ten sposób sprawić, że każdy, kto obejmował posadę nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie, nie był w stanie się utrzymać na tym stanowisku dłużej niż rok, a nierzadko spotykał go tragiczny koniec. Równie sprawnie Voldemort potrafił rzucać klątwy na przedmioty, aby zabezpieczyć je przed kradzieżą i użyciem przez niepowołane osoby. Efekt klątwy, którą Czarny Pan umieścił na pierścieniu Gaunta nie była możliwa do powstrzymania nawet przez potężnych czarodziejów i w szybkim czasie doprowadziła do śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a. * Transmutacja: Voldemort posiadał wyjątkowe uzdolnienia w dziedzinie transmutacji. Pokazał to, kiedy umieścił węża – Nagini – w ciele Bathildy Bagshot w taki sposób, że ciało kobiety mogło się poruszać. Czarny Pan potrafił jednak nie tylko zamieniać jedne przedmioty w inne, ale był także w stanie wyczarować zupełnie nowe rzeczy. Udowodnił to np. tworząc podczas pojedynku z Albusem Dumbledore'em srebrną tarczę, zdolną odbić zaklęcie przeciwnika albo kiedy wyczarował srebrną dłoń dla Petera Pettigrew, którą czarodziej mógł normalnie poruszać. * Wężoustość: Znajomość mowy węży była umiejętnością, którą Voldemort wykorzystywał już w dzieciństwie. Był to dosyć rzadko spotykany talent, dlatego Tom chlubił się nim, ponieważ sprawiało to, że czuł się wyjątkowy i lepszy od innych. Dzięki tej zdolności Tom mógł otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic i kontrolować żyjącego tam bazyliszka. Później Czarny Pan stosował mowę węży, aby porozumiewać się z Nagini. * Latanie: Czarny Pan był w stanie latać w powietrzu bez wykorzystania miotły ani żadnego innego magicznego przedmiotu. Była to całkowicie wyjątkowa umiejętność, ponieważ wcześniej żadnemu innemu czarodziejowi nie udało się tego dokonać. Voldemort po raz pierwszy ujawnił się z tą zdolnością podczas pościgu za Harrym Potterem, kiedy chłopak był przenoszony z Little Whinging do Nory''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, rozdział 4, ''Siedmiu Potterów. Tom Riddle nauczył także swojego sługę, Severusa Snape'a, jak powtórzyć ten wyczyn''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, rozdział 30, ''Ucieczka Severusa Snape'a. * Modyfikowanie pamięci: Voldemort potrafił bardzo skutecznie modyfikować wspomnienia innych ludzi i magicznych istot, a nawet wszczepiać im całkowicie fałszywe wspomnienia. Jego magia była na tyle skuteczna, że aby odkryć prawdziwe wydarzenia, trzeba było użyć bardzo zaawansowanej legilimencji. Tom Riddle wykorzystał tę umiejętność, żeby uniknąć odpowiedzialności za zamordowanie swojego ojca i Chefsiby Smith modyfikując pamięć Morfina Gaunta i skrzatki Bujdki. * Tworzenie horkruksów: Tom Riddle był jedynym znanym czarodziejem, który stworzył więcej niż jednego horkruksa. Co więcej, był on w stanie rozszczepić duszę aż siedmiokrotnie (choć raz przypadkowo), a pierwsze horkruksy stworzył w młodym wieku, jeszcze przed ukończeniem Hogwartu. Voldemort tworzył horkruksy, aby zapewnić sobie nieśmiertelność i dopóki one istniały, to czarodzieja nie dało się w pełni zabić, a jedynie na pewien czas pozbawić cielesnej powłoki. Własności * Pierwsza różdżka: różdżka o długości 13 i 1/2 cala, wykonana z cisu, z rdzeniem z pióra feniksa. Została zakupiona przez Toma w 1939 roku przed pójściem do Hogwartu w sklepie Ollivandera i była przez niego wykorzystywana przez prawie 16 lat, dopóki Voldemort nie zdobył Czarnej Różdżki w 1998 roku. Miała rdzeń z pióra tego samego feniksa, co różdżka Harry'ego Pottera. To sprawiało, że były ze sobą w pewien sposób połączone. * Czarna Różdżka: legendarna różdżka o długości 15 cali, wykonana z czarnego bzu, z rdzeniem z włosa z ogona testrala. Voldemort długo jej poszukiwał i ostatecznie zabrał ją z grobu Albusa Dumbledore'a w 1998 roku i używał jej aż do swojej śmierci. Pomimo tego, że Czarny Pan z niej korzystał, to tak naprawdę nie był jej panem, ponieważ nie pokonał jej obecnego właściciela, czyli Draco Malfoya. * Różdżka Lucjusza Malfoya: różdżka o długości 18 cali, wykonana z wiązu, z rdzeniem z włókna ze smoczego serca, pierwotnie należąca do Lucjusza Malfoya. Voldemort pożyczył ją od śmierciożercy pod koniec lipca 1997 roku do walki z Harrym Potterem, aby uniknąć połączenia, które tworzyło się między ich różdżkami na skutek bliźniaczych rdzeni. Czarny Pan używał jej podczas bitwy nad Little Whinging 27 lipca 1997 roku i wtedy została zniszczona na skutek starcia z różdżką Harry'ego. * Przedmioty zabrane dzieciom z sierocińca: najróżniejsze drobne przedmioty, które Tom zgromadził podczas swojego pobytu w sierocińcu około 1938 roku, zabierając je innym dzieciom. Wśród nich znajdowały się m.in. jo-jo, srebrny naparstek i zaśniedziałe organki. Chłopak traktował je jako pewnego rodzaju trofea i przechowywał w schowanym w szafie pudełku. Najprawdopodobniej Tom oddał przedmioty ich poprzednim właścicielom, zgodnie z tym, co obiecał Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. Horkruksy * Dziennik Toma Riddle'a: dziennik, w którym Tom zaklął część swojej duszy, tworząc z niego horkruksa. Wykorzystał do tego śmierć Marty Warren, zamordowanej przez bazyliszka. Dziennik był przechowywany przez Lucjusza Malfoya, który jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy, czym tak naprawdę jest. Śmierciożerca podrzucił przedmiot Ginny Weasley, w efekcie doprowadzając do jej opętania i ponownego otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic. Dziennik został zniszczony kłem bazyliszka w 1993 roku przez Harry'ego Pottera. * Pierścień Marvolo Gaunta: pierścień, w którym został umieszczony Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Tom zabrał go od Morfina Gaunta, po tym jak oszołomił go i jego różdżką zabił swojego ojca. Śmierć ojca wykorzystał do stworzenia horkruksa z pierścienia. Przedmiot został umieszczony przez Voldemorta w ruinach domu jego przodków i zabezpieczony silnymi czarami. Został zniszczony w 1996 roku przez Albusa Dumbledore'a, który posłużył się do tego mieczem Godryka Gryffindora. * Medalion Salazara Slytherina: medalion będący pamiątką po jednym z założycieli Hogwartu – Salazarze Slytherinie. Tom zdobył go, kiedy zamordował Chefsibę Smith, która była jego właścicielką. Przedmiot został zamieniony w horkruksa, a w tym celu Voldemort wykorzystał śmierć mugolskiego włóczęgi. Medalion został umieszczony na wyspie w jaskini i zabezpieczony silnymi zaklęciami oraz strzeżony przez armię inferiusów. Został stamtąd wykradziony przez Regulusa Blacka, a później zniszczony przez Rona Weasleya w 1998 roku przy użyciu miecza Gryffindora. * Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff: złota czarka z wygrawerowanym borsukiem, która pierwotnie należała do Helgi Hufflepuff, współzałożycielki Hogwartu. Została ona zdobyta przez Toma po zamordowaniu Chefsiby Smith, a jej śmierć została wykorzystana do stworzenia z przedmiotu horkruksa. Wiele lat później Voldemort powierzył puchar pod opiekę Bellatriks Lestrange, która przechowywała go w swojej krypcie w Banku Gringotta. Przedmiot został skradziony przez Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę 1 maja 1998 roku i następnej nocy zniszczony przez Hermionę kłem bazyliszka. * Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw: diadem, który należał do Roweny Ravenclaw, będącej jedną z założycielek Hogwartu. Tom odnalazł go w Albanii, gdzie został on wcześniej ukryty w jednym z drzew przez Helenę Ravenclaw i przekształcił w horkruksa, mordując albańskiego chłopca. Kiedy Voldemort odwiedził Hogwart, żeby starać się o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, ukrył diadem w Pokoju Życzeń. Przedmiot leżał tam bezpiecznie aż do 2 maja 1998 roku, kiedy został przypadkowo zniszczony przez Vincenta Crabbe'a zaklęciem Szatańskiej Pożogi, które wymknęło mu się spod kontroli. * Nagini: malediktus, będący pod postacią węża, który był całkowicie posłuszny Voldemortowi. Czarny Pan mógł kontrolować Nagini dzięki znajomości mowy węży, jednak później stworzył z niej horkruksa, co znacznie pogłębiło łączącą ich więź. Do tego celu wykorzystał śmierć Berty Jorkins. Voldemort wielokrotnie posługiwał się Nagini w wypełnianiu różnych misji, jednak zaprzestał tego, kiedy wąż został jego ostatnim horkruksem (nie licząc Harry'ego) i zaczął ją chronić w magicznej, świetlistej kuli. Ostatecznie Nagini została zabita 2 maja 1998 roku przez Neville'a Longbottoma, który odciął jej głowę mieczem Godryka Gryffindora. Relacje Harry Potter Voldemort zainteresował się Harrym po tym, jak dowiedział się o przepowiedni wypowiedzianej przez Sybillę Trelawney. Chociaż słowa tej przepowiedni mogły dotyczyć dwóch dzieci urodzonych pod koniec lipca – Harry'ego Pottera i Neville'a Longbottoma – to jednak Czarny Pan uznał za większe zagrożenie nie czarodzieja czystej krwi, ale tego, podobnie jak on sam, będącego „mieszańcem”. Ponieważ Voldemort znał tylko pierwszą część przepowiedni, to uznał, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie zabicie chłopca. Ponieważ matka Harry'ego oddała za niego życie, to jej ofiara sprawiła, że zaklęcie Voldemorta nie zabiło chłopca. Jednocześnie część duszy czarnoksiężnika wszczepiła się w duszę Harry'ego, mimowolnie tworząc z niego horkruksa i przekazując mu część własnych mocy. Albus Dumbledore Tom Riddle spotkał po raz pierwszy Albusa Dumbledore'a, kiedy nauczyciel odwiedził go w sierocińcu, aby poinformować go, że jest czarodziejem. Początkowo chłopak był podejrzliwy wobec Dumbledore'a, jednak dość szybko dał się przekonać istnieniu magii. Duże wrażenie zrobił na nim pokaz Albusa, który podpalił jego szafę, żeby przekonać go do oddania znajdujących się w niej rzeczy ich właścicielom. Wtedy Tom przestraszył się nauczyciela i zobowiązał się wykonać jego polecenia. Z kolei na Dumbledorze czujność wzbudziła informacja, że chłopak przejawia skłonność do okrucieństwa, a przy tym jest bardzo skryty. Podczas nauki w Hogwarcie Albus nigdy w pełni nie zaufał Tomowi i chociaż postanowił dać mu szansę, to jednak pilnie obserwował ucznia. W przeciwieństwie do innych nauczycieli nie dał się zwieść słowom Riddle'a i nie uwierzył, że to Hagrid otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic. Młody Voldemort, który wyszedł z dziennika powiedział Harry'emu, że tylko Dumbledore nigdy go nie lubił. Pomimo to nigdy nie próbował wykorzystać swojego uroku osobistego, żeby oczarować Albusa. W późniejszych latach Dumbledore zawsze sprzeciwiał się Voldemortowi, będąc przywódcą Zakonu Feniksa. Sam Tom obawiał się starcia z Albusem i doceniał jego wyjątkowe zdolności. Z tego powodu nie dążył do konfrontacji ze swoim przeciwnikiem, a wręcz unikał jej. Mówiono nawet, że Dumbledore był jedynym czarodziejem, którego Voldemort zawsze się bał. Z kolei Albus nie czuł strachu przed Czarnym Panem. Przez cały czas używał też jego imienia, nawet kiedy większość czarodziejów bała się je wymawiać. Dumbledore wiele czasu i wysiłku poświęcił na poznanie przeszłości Voldemorta, spotykając się z osobami które go poznały i pozyskując od nich wspomnienia. W ten sposób chciał przygotować Harry'ego do zniszczenia horkruksów i umożliwienie mu pokonania Voldemorta. Horacy Slughorn W latach szkolnych Voldemorta, Horacy Slughorn był pod wrażeniem zdolności młodego czarodzieja. Chłopak szybko stał się jego ulubieńcem i członkiem elitarnego Klubu Ślimaka. Nauczyciel prorokował mu szybką karierę po zakończeniu Hogwartu i obiecywał wsparcie w osiągnięciu sukcesu. Tom Riddle wybrał właśnie Slughorna, żeby zapytać go o horkruksy. Na pewno zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest jego ulubieńcem i wykorzystywał swój urok osobisty, aby zdobyć potrzebne informacje. Voldemort starał się dbać o dobre relacje z nauczycielem, na przykład przekazując mu w prezencie jego ulubione kandyzowane ananasy. Później, kiedy Voldemort stał się jednym z najgroźniejszych czarodziejów, Slughorn wstydził się tego, co powiedział mu na temat horkruksów i zdawał sobie sprawę, że mogło to zadziałać na szkodę wszystkich czarodziejów. Podczas Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów Voldemort starał się odnaleźć Slughorna, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby wykorzystać jego umiejętności do siania terroru, co zmusiło nauczyciela do ukrywania się przed śmierciożercami. Horacy nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie chciał przyłączyć się do Voldemorta, a sam Czarny Pan wzbudzał jego strach. Pomimo to, podczas bitwy o Hogwart, Slughorn nie zawahał się stanąć do walki w obronie szkoły, a nawet, razem z Minerwą McGonagall i Kingsleyem Shackleboltem, pojedynkował się z samym Voldemortem. Ekranizacje * W filmie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny głosu użyczał mu Richard Bremmer. * W filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic 16-letniego Voldemorta grał Christian Coulson. * W filmach Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa oraz Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza i część druga odrodzonego Voldemorta grał Ralph Fiennes. * W filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi 11-letniego Voldemorta gra Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, a 16-letniego Voldemorta grał Frank Dillane, zaś 18-letniego Voldemorta grał Michael Berendt. Ciekawostki * Imię Voldemort podzielone na sylaby oraz przetłumaczone z francuskiego oznacza Lot śmierci, bądź Śmiertelny lot. * Czarny Pan nie potrafił kochać, ponieważ został poczęty pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego. Rowling w jednym z wywiadów wyznała, że gdyby matka miała okazję go wychować, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie stałby się tak zły. * Różdżka Voldemorta jest częścią logo Wizarding World. mały|241x241px|Voldemort wniknął w ciało i umysł Harry'ego * Chociaż J. K. Rowling odcina się od wszelkich religijnych spekulacji i książka pozbawiona jest bezpośrednich odniesień do chrześcijaństwa, to można wskazać na pewne podobieństwa Voldemorta do postaci szatana. Voldemort po odrodzeniu miał zamiast nosa szparki węża, a jego ostatnim horkruksem był wąż Nagini, a wiadomo, że szatan występuje w raju pod postacią węża. Kusił on pierwszych rodziców, a później kusił także Jezusa. W filmie, podczas bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic (pojedynek z Dumbledore'em) Czarny Pan kusił Harry'ego Pottera, by uległ i zabił Bellatriks Lestrange: „''Musisz bardzo tego chcieć, ona na to zasłużyła. Zabiła go. Zrób to''”. Chwilę później zdematerializowany Voldemort obezwładnił ciało Harry'ego Pottera (wniknął w umysł chłopca – był mistrzem legilimencji) zadając mu straszny ból i przemawiając jego ustami, co przypominało opętanie myśli i ciała chłopca przez złego ducha-demona. W filmie Albus Dumbledore wypowiada wówczas słowa mające pomóc chłopcu: „''Nie jest ważne to jaki jesteś, ale to jaki nie jesteś''”. Harry podejmuje walkę i w jego myślach pojawiają się obrazy osób, które kochał, czym odzyskuje świadomość i władzę nad sobą. W chrześcijaństwie znane są przypadki osób opętanych, nad którymi odprawiano egzorcyzmy w celu ich uleczenia. Zapisem takiego zdarzenia jest historia „opętanego z Gerrazy”, którego uzdrawia Jezus. Każe on duchom-demonom podać swoje imię i przyrzec, że opuszczą jego ciało. Skutkiem tego jest opuszczenie ciała chorego przez złe duchy – przenoszą się na stado pasących się w pobliżu świń. Opętany zostaje uleczony i odzyskuje zmysły. * Wyglądem przypomina trochę Inżyniera z filmu „Prometeusz”. * Voldemort jest leworęczny (pojedynek na cmentarzu w Harry Potter i Czara Ognia). J.K. Rowling o Voldemorcie Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) mały|prawo|Voldemort jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter Figurki LEGO * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Dimensions * Pottermore * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Harry Potter For Kinect * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Członkowie Klubu Ślimaka Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Zmarli podczas II bitwy o Hogwart Kategoria:Rodzina Riddle Kategoria:Wężouści Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1926 Kategoria:Ofiary Harry'ego Pottera Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Rodzina Slytherin ca:Tod Rodlel cs:Lord Voldemort de:Lord Voldemort de2:Tom Riddle el:Άντον Μόρβολ Χερτ en:Tom Marvolo Riddle es:Tom Ryddle et:Tom Riddle fr:Tom Jedusor gl:Tom Morlov Riddle he:טום רידל id:Tom Riddle it:Tom Marvolo Riddle ja:ヴォルデモート nl:Voldemort no:Tom Venster pt-br:Tom Riddle ru:Волан-де-Морт sl:Mark Marvolo Neelstin sv:Lord Voldemort tr:Tom Riddle uk:Том Редл zh:汤姆·里德尔